Under This Californian Night Sky
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: They stared out at the ocean, each lost in their own thoughts... She knew she had made the right choice in calling him... The world was a messed up place, but Miley knew her world was right where it needed to be... xNiley OneShotx.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I heard the song on the radio and I just had to write this. **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"So, you called me here just to watch you stare out into the ocean?"

His voice brought her right out of her thoughts, a dazed look on her face. He was standing there, a smirk on his face, two hands stuffed into khaki shorts pockets, staring down at her with an amused look. His hair was slightly disheveled by the wind, and his button down flannel shirt flapped against his exposed stomach. He sat down next to her with a long, over-dramatic sigh as if she were keeping him from doing something more important.

She raised her eyebrows. "I was under the impression you wanted to see me."

He smiled out into the ocean, but didn't speak. He didn't have to. She knew there was nothing he'd rather do than spend time with her.

A strand of hair blew out in front of her face, and he pushed it away. "I stood there for ten minutes. What was so heavy on your mind that you didn't notice me?"

It was her turn to smirk. "Ten minutes? You could've spoken up you know. You didn't _have to_ stand there."

"Oh, but you're so pretty, I just couldn't take my eyes off you," he joked, earning him a smack across his shoulder. "Alright, alright," he laughed. "You looked peaceful, honestly. I didn't know whether I should interrupt you or not, but after ten minutes I couldn't stand it." He tore his eyes from the water to look at her. "What were you thinking about?"

She shrugged, drawing random shapes in the sand. "I don't know. Sometimes I get so lost in my thoughts, I forget everything I'm thinking about. I have too much space up here," she said, taping her knuckles against head.

He stared at her head for a few seconds before looking back at the water. A peaceful look graced his features as he seemed to get lost in his own thoughts.

She closed her eyes and smiled as the ocean mist kissed her face. Taking a long breath of it, she was brought back to another place, another memory they shared like this. It seemed so long ago; another lifetime, practically. As she let the memory play in her mind, she had a side thought. Sometime in the future, would she look back at this moment and view it as another life, a better one? Would she be so far lost in her scandals and controversies that she'd even have to?

"I thought you could make me feel better," she said, opening her eyes to look at him. "That's why I asked you here."

He looked at her, startled, as if he forgot he was even there. She must have broken a deep thought of his, too.

"Why didn't you just ask him?" There was no malice or anger in his voice as he mentioned her boyfriend. He was over that, and she was grateful.

"He doesn't have your special powers," she smiled.

"Darn," he whispered, and she stared at him confused. "I was hoping this would turn out into some hot make-out session." He looked at her in mock disappointment.

She laughed. "You wish."

He smiled back at the now restless water for a few moments before looking back at her. "You kissed a girl."

Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could—

"Excuses, excuses," he grinned. "Let me guess… You just wanted to taste her cherry chap stick?"

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open. No, he seriously wasn't…

"Hmm," he mused, "or was it just an experimental game? Human nature? Doesn't mean you were in love that night. That's not really how girls should behave, though. But then again you girls have soft skin, red lips, they're so kissable… So hard to resist. No big deal, it was innocent. "

Her head tilted to the side and she snapped her mouth shut. He seriously was...

"I hope your boyfriend don't mind it."

She snorted out, doubling over in laughter. Her breath came out in short gasps and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She could not believe he actually recited some of the lyrics. Heck, she couldn't believe he actually _knew_ some of the lyrics! The thought had her on her back, clutching her side, lost in a fit of giggles. "I- I can't- believe- you-," she gasped out, laughing.

He smiled down at her, pleased with his work. "I know you didn't kiss a girl," he whispered. "I just wanted to show you how to turn a scandal around to your own amusement. Did it work?"

She sat up, wiping her eyes, and stared at him, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Yes."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

He opened his arms up, and she slid into his body, resting against his chest. This wasn't supposed to be romantic of any sort, just comfort. She needed it. She knew she had made the right choice in calling him. She knew he wasn't expecting anything of her; he just wanted to be with her and show her he cared. He just wanted to be all she expected him to be—her best friend.

He gave her a squeeze. "I'm glad I could help, Miley," he smiled down at her.

She smiled back. "Me too, Nick."

They stared out at the ocean, each lost in their own thoughts. The wind whipped at their faces and messed with their hair. He pulled her closer to him as she shivered. The waves crashed against each other, and the sun was saying goodnight to the world as it slid lower and lower into the horizon. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new chance to face the world and know no matter how many times it would strike at her, she'd have Nick to lean onto for support. The world was a messed up place, but Miley knew her world was right where it needed to be.

And she was content with just how it was.

"So… Is this the part where we start making out," Nick joked.

Miley shoved him back into the sand, and took off, laughing as Nick got up to chase after her.

Yup, everything was fine under this Californian night sky.

* * *

**Haha I had to look up the lyrics, but I think it turned out fine. I wanted to do something different from romance, and I really hope you guys find this as cute a I do (but it doesn't really count if I do, cause I wrote it :P).**

**Review? :)**


End file.
